Xeeleeverse Timeline
ERA: Primordial * ~13.7bya (billion years ago): Life born with universe. * ~13.5bya: First stars. First contact between Xeelee and photino birds. Xeelee timeships begin modification of Xeelee evolutionary history. * ~10bya: Construction of Bolder’s Ring begins. Birth of Sol. * ~5bya: Assaults on Ring by photino birds begin. Life on Earth emerges. * ~1bya: First infestation of Sol by photino birds. * ~1 million years ago: Galaxy core explosion caused by Xeelee activity. ERA: Earth * AD 476-2005: Events of Coalescent. Emergence of first human ‘hive’ in Rome. * AD 2047: Events of Transcendent (see also ~AD 500,000) ERA: Expansion * AD 3000+: Opening up of Sol system. First Expansion of humanity to the stars begins. * AD 3621: Birth of Michael Poole. * AD 3672: ‘The Sun-People’ **. * AD 3685: ‘Return to Titan’ ***. * AD 3698: ‘The Logic Pool’ **. * AD 3717: Launch of GUTship Cauchy. Events of Timelike Infinity begin. * AD 3825: ‘Gossamer’ **. * AD 3829: Wormhole time-travel invasion by Occupation-Era Qax (Timelike Infinity) * AD 3948: ‘Cilia-of-Gold’ **. * AD 3951: ‘Lieserl’ **: Events of Ring begin (see also AD 5,000,000). * AD 3953: Launch of GUTship Great Northern. * AD4820: ‘Starfall’ ***: collapse of solar empire. ERA: Squeem Occupation * AD 4874: Conquest of human planets by Squeem. * AD 4874: ‘Pilot’ **. * AD 4922: ‘The Xeelee Flower’ **. * AD 4925: Overthrow of Squeem. Second Expansion begins. * AD 5024: ‘More Than Time or Distance’ **. * AD 5066: ‘The Switch’ **. * AD 5071: ‘Remembrance’ ***. ERA: Qax Occupation * AD 5088: Conquest of human planets by Qax. * AD 5274: Return to System of GUTship Cauchy. Launch of backward time-travel invasion by Qax. Establishment of Qax wormhole to future (~AD 5700) (Timelike Infinity). * AD 5301: ‘Cadre Siblings’ *. * AD 5406: ‘Blue Shift’ **. * AD 5407: ‘Conurbation 2473’ *. Overthrow of Qax. Humans acquire Spline and starbreaker technology. ERA: Resurgence * AD 5408: ‘Reality Dust’ *. Third Expansion begins under Coalition government. * AD 5420: ‘Mayflower II’ *. Launch of generation starship Mayflower II. (See also AD 24974.) * AD 5478: ‘All in a Blaze’ * ERA: The War with the Ghosts * AD 5499: ‘Silver Ghost’ *: first contact with the Silver Ghosts. * AD 5611: ‘The Quagma Datum’ **. * AD 5653: ‘Planck Zero’ **. * AD 5664: ‘Soliton Star’ **. * AD 5802: ‘The Cold Sink’ *. The Ghost wars break out. * AD 5810: ‘The Seer and the Silverman’ ***. * AD 6454: ‘On the Orion Line’ *. * AD 7004: ‘Ghost Wars’ *. End of effective resistance by the Ghosts. * AD 7524: ‘The Ghost Pit’ *. ERA: Assimilation * AD 10,000+: Humans dominant sub-Xeelee species. Rapid expansion and absorption of species and technologies. Launch of Xeelee timeships into deep past. * AD 10102: ‘Lakes of Light’ * * AD 10515: ‘The Gödel Sunflowers’ **. * AD 10537: ‘Breeding Ground’ * * AD 12478: ‘The Dreaming Mould’ * * AD 12659: ‘The Great Game’*. Initiation of hostilities with the Xeelee. ERA: The War for the Galaxy * AD 20424: ‘The Chop Line’ *. * AD 21124: ‘Vacuum Diagrams’ **. * AD 22254: ‘In the Un-Black’*. * AD 23479: ‘Riding the Rock’ *. * AD 24973: Events of Exultant. The human conquest of the centre of the Galaxy. ERA: The Shadow of Empire * AD 24974: ‘Mayflower II’ *. Retrieval of generation starship Mayflower II. * c.AD 25,000+: Collapse of central Coalition government. Conflict among successor states. * AD 27152: ‘Between Worlds’ * * c.AD 40,000+: The Bifurcation of Mankind. ERA: The War to End Wars *c.AD 90,000+: Reunification. *c.AD 100,000+: Human assaults on Xeelee concentrations across the supercluster. *AD 104,858+: Events of Raft *AD 104,858: ‘Stowaway’ **. *AD 168,349: Launch of the Exaltation of the Integrality. *AD 171,257: ‘The Tyranny of Heaven’ **. *AD 193,474: ‘Hero’ **. *c.AD 193,700: Events of Flux *c.AD 200,000+: Establishment of Commonwealth by ‘undying’. Continued conflict with Xeelee. *c. AD 500,000: Events of Transcendent (see also AD 2047). The high-water mark of human destiny. ERA: The Fall of Mankind *c.AD 500,000+: The retreat of mankind begins. Fragmentation of human unity. The Long Calm. *c.AD 700,000+: The Xeelee Scourge. Intervention of photino birds in stellar evolution becomes significant. *c.AD 1,000,000: ‘The Siege of Earth’ *. Final siege of Sol system by Xeelee. Defeat and imprisonment of mankind. ERA: Flight *c.AD 1-4,000,000: Xeelee and photino birds’ transformation of baryonic universe. *c. AD 4,000,000+: Migration of Xeelee through Ring. Sol leaves Main Sequence. *c. AD 4,000,000: ‘Secret History’ **. *AD 4,101,214: ‘Shell’ **. *AD 4,101,266: ‘The Eighth Room’ **. *AD 4,101,284: ‘The Baryonic Lords’ **. *c.AD 4,900,000: Final destruction of Ring by photino birds begins. ERA: Photino Victory *c.AD 5,000,000+: Last humans return to Sol in GUTship Great Northern, and travel to Ring: Events of Ring (see also AD 3953). *AD 10,000,000+: Virtual extinction of baryonic life. Most of the last humans survive on a time-shifted Earth. ERA: Old Earth *AD 3.8 billion years: ‘PeriAndry’s Quest’ ***. *AD 4 billion years: ‘Climbing the Blue’ ***. *AD 4.5 billion years: ‘The Time Pit’ ***. *AD 4.8 billion years: ‘The Lowland Expedition’ ***. *AD 5 billion years: ‘Formidable Caress’ *** . Collision of Milky Way Galaxy with Andromeda. * Collected in Resplendent (2006). ** Collected in Vacuum Diagrams (1997) *** Collected in Xeelee: Endurance (2015)Category:Content